Welcome to the Family
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: The Doctor has met a strange group of species that are interested in stealing in something valuable from him.
1. Part 1

**So this story will be in three chapters like most of McCoy's stories. The story will feature a NewWho villain.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Part 1**

As the sun is setting in a mysterious planet, a wounded soldier is crawling back to his beaten up spaceship. Before he could get into his ship, the soldier is met with four people are blocking his way. The four people consist of two older adults, a young man, and a young child. The young man stepped forward the soldier and gave him a smirk. "You may have taken my immortality away from. But I hope one day, someone will defeat you and your sick family." the soldier sneered at the young man.

"Well that's not a nice thing to say to me and my family of mine." the young man mocked, "Hunting down immortals for their immortality is very hard to find and you're one of a kind Since I'm being merciful right now, is there anything you want to say before we destroy you?"

"Yes. Enjoy my immortality you psychos!"

"As we will." the young man took out his blaster and blasted the man into smithereens. As the young man prod over the soldier's ashes, he sniffed something unusual and found something interesting from a far. "Come my family. We have found another immortal arriving shortly. We must prepare for this visitor to give us his immortality."

* * *

The TARDIS dematerialized just miles away from where the soldier died and out came the Doctor and Ace. "Well here we are Ace, Chanterelle. A planet with nothing but desert." the Doctor said with his trademark umbrella in his hands.

"I hope this planet is better than that circus planet, Professor."

"Oh it will be fun Ace. We will do fun things in the desert where no people on Earth would do. We could sand ski around over the biggest mountain on the planet. We could surf around the largest oasis, which is about the size as big as the TARDIS on the outside."

"Hang on Doctor, are you sure that we are safe to be in here?"

"Oh yes it's quite safe to be here. My TARDIS not only let us breath in different planets but we're also safe from planets that are over a thousand degrees."

"Professor, have been to this planet before?"

"Yes why did you ask?"

"Because there's a big house right over there." Ace pointed at the house that has a few trees in the front of the gates and a fountain. When the Doctor and Ace take a closer look, they saw the young man with his arms behind his back and a big smile on his place.

"Welcome to my family's home. What brings you two strangers to this desert planet?" the young man asked.

"We were suppose to be here for a few hours to have some fun but we found your house and see who's living here." the Doctor said.

"Well me and my family won't bite mister. Why don't you stay in here for a day or two and my family will provide you good services of a lifetime."

"Okay. I suppose one night wouldn't hurt." The young man opened the door to his home and show many extravagance. The house is almost painted in white with some yellow detail. The Doctor saw the youngest daughter playing with toys and chuckled and ruffled her hair a little as he was passing through.

"Did you bring any visitors my son?" a voice called out.

"Yes father. Two are visitors from another world."

"Wonderful. I've been tired of this loneliness around my home." an older man said as he appeared in the top of the stairs.

"Good evening to you sir." the Doctor said as he removed his hat a little.

"Good evening to you too. What brings you here Mr-?"

"I'm the Doctor and this Ace." the Doctor introduced himself and Ace as they both shake hands with the older man.

"Ah good. It's so nice to have a Doctor in the house. Why don't you and your little friend over stay here for dinner?"

"Oh we'll be delighted to." the Doctor and Ace are seated next to each other with the young daughter on Aces's side and the older man next to the Doctor. When they're halfway finishing the food, they enter to a calm conversation

"So, Doctor. Where are you from?" an older woman said.

"Well I'm from the planet Gallifrey that is inhabited by a race called the Time Lords."

"Never heard of them."

"Oh don't worry, you're not the first who never heard the Time Lords. Mostly militaristic or scientific planets heard of the Time Lords. The Time Lords have many technological advances which is why some scientific planets heard of them. But we are also one of the most powerful raves that militaristic races like the Sontarans want to conquer us."

"I see, is your little friend a Time Lord too?"

"Well no. Ace is just a regular girl from Earth. And you?"

"We actually came from as well but the ship we came from has crash landed her over a week ago and we couldn't able to fix it." the young man said.

"How about I fix it then." the Doctor said.

"You can't go, the desert will defiantly killed you." the older woman said.

"Nonsense. I've been in tougher situations before. The desert wouldn't be a bother."

A few minutes later, The Doctor are preparing to leave with the young man and his parents to find their broken ship. Before he could leave, the Doctor had a secret conversation with Ace. "Now Ace you stay here and watch the little one here."

"Why can't I go Doctor?"

"Because there's no one in the family who will able to watch and I think you need find some 'chickens and cows' in the house. Well good luck Ace." The Doctor left with the three older members of the family and Ace slumped into the couch and the young girl play with her toys.

"The Professor goes out to do some fun while I'm stuck here babysitting." Ace remarked, "And I need to use the lavatory real badly." As Ace went to the lavatory, she found a secret room behind the sink when she turn on."That's odd, this room looks like a spaceship. And of this is a spaceship, why would the family take the Doctor out." Ace wondered. As she continues investigating, Ace heard a voice coming from behind her.

"You should leave." a man said while pointing a gun at her.

"Who are you and what are doing in here?!"

"Hiding that's what. And I say this again You should leave this place while you still can."

"Why would I?"

"Because these people are dangerous."

"Who's dangerous and what are talking about?"

The man told Ace to get closer to him and he whispered something to Ace's ear. "The Family of Blood."


	2. Part 2

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Part 2**

The man told Ace to get closer to him and he whispered something to Ace's ear. "The Family of Blood."

"Who are the Family of Blood?" Ace asked the man.

"A family of hunters who hunted immortals in hope of gaining their immortality. My partner was killed after they took his immortality away."

"So why are they dangerous anyway?"

"Because they use immortality in order to continue to terrorize the universe. They don't intend on taking over the universe but scare people with an army of scarecrows. The Family of Blood are really just gaseous predators that will only live for three months, in Earth time, if they don't have a human host to control."

"What planet are they from?"

"No one knows for sure. And most people all around the universe don't know their real names, but the family calls each other by what they are like 'Son of Mine' or 'Mother of Mine'."

"And what is this place?"

"This is their ship disguise as a mansion."

When she heard what the Family of Blood is capable of and they are in their ship, Ace now knows that the Doctor is in grave danger. "We have to save the Doctor now! Those psycho family are probably killing him now." When the Ace and the man are about to leave the ship, they saw the little girl blocking their way out while holding her doll. She then close her eyes as she communicates her brother telepathically.

"Brother of Mine, the Earth girl knows about our little secret. And our last meal's partner is still alive. What shall I do to them?" she asked Son of Mine telepathically.

"Keep them inside the house, Sister of Mine. They are not important to us and Father of Mine will deal with them later?" Son of Mine said.

"Should I use the scarecrow army?"

"Absolutely. Use them to keep the two inside."

"As you wish Brother of Mine." Daughter of Mine summoned about ten scarecrows to the ship area and surrounded Ace and the man. As the scarecrows are closing in on them, the man whispered to Ace again.

"Listen, you go out and save your Doctor friend while I take care of this goons all by myself." the man told Ace.

"What? I'm not leaving you all behind."

"Just trust me. I'll be okay and your Doctor friend might be the one who will bring an end to the Family of Blood." Ace agreed and left the ship while the scarecrows tried to grab her. The man manage to destroy all of the scarecrows around him with Daughter of Mine the only person left.

"Even though you look like a little girl, you're still a little monster." the man remarked.

"Even if I look like a little girl doesn't mean I didn't come prepared." she said. Daughter of Mine took out her blaster from her coat and blasted the man into smithereens while she smile at his remains.

When Ace reached through the front door, more scarecrows appeared before her. "Oh you think I didn't come prepared eh? Well I'll show you how prepared I am." Ace told the scarecrows. She took out her baseball bat from her backpack and started to hit them. Ace started to run through the desert after defeating most of the Family of Blood's scarecrow army.

* * *

The Doctor and the three oldest members of the Family of Blood arrived in a cave that is covered with many machinery and five chairs at the back of the room. "So this is your spaceship then?" the Doctor said.

"Yes it is Doctor. Our ship crash landed her for about a year and we managed to make a good living in this planet. If you help us, we have your gratitude." Son of Mine told him.

The Doctor looked around the Family of Blood's technology of the cave and chuckled a little loud which made the Family confused. "Oh you I never believe you whole story the moment you invited me to dinner. I know what you want from and no, it's very dangerous to someone who is not a Time Lord." Just then Ace entered the cave and was relieved that the Doctor was safe.

"Professor, I'm glad that you're safe!" Ace said while trying to hold her breath, "You gotta listen to me. This family that you're with is-"

"I know Ace. I know about them all along. I know all about the Family of Blood." the Doctor told Ace. "A family of hunters that will use other's immortality for their own gain. So how did you get those bodies then?"

"We got these bodies from four immortals before we came to this planet. It's not the best bodies but it helps live for a little while." Son of Mine said.

"And are you really stranded in this planet?"

"No. We picked this planet in hopes of baiting down immortals to come her so they could 'help us' get off this planet." Father of Mine said.

And I suppose one of you know about the Time Lords then?"

"Of course we know about the Time Lords!" Mother of Mine said, "They're the rarest of the bunch."

"Not only they could for about thousands of years but they also have the power of regeneration!" Father of Mine said.

"And since you're the first Time Lord that we've ever met, I like to thank you for helping us." Son of Mine said.

"What did I ever do to help you?" the Doctor wondered.

"You have brought your regeneration energy for us to feed on."

"I have already used six of my regeneration cycle. If you take mine, you would have half of mine and since there are four of you, how will you manage to use them?"

"We'll deal with that later. But that is not important right now. Give us your regeneration energy."

"And what if I refuse?"

"This." Son of Mine closed his and telepathically called his sister "Sister of Mine, go bring a present for the Doctor as soon as you could."

"As you wish Brother of Mine." she said.

"What are you planning to do?" the Doctor asked Son of Mine

"Just wait until my Sister of Mine arrives." he told the Doctor. After a minute, Daughter of Mine arrived at the cave with two scarecrows standing next to her. "Excellent Sister of Mine! Now grabbed the Doctor's friend." Son of Mine ordered. The two scarecrows followed and grabbed Ace on her arms.

"Ace!" the Doctor screamed. He was about to reached Ace but was stopped by Son of Mine.

"Uh Uh Uh, Doctor. I will release your friend if you help us."

"Don't listen to them Professor!" Ace yell.

"Stop talking you little girl!" Son of Mine shouted at Ace, "Now what will it be Doctor, help us and you're friend is safe. Or refuse and Ace will now turn to ashes? Choose now."


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Part 3**

"Now what will it be Doctor, help us and you're friend is safe. Or refuse and Ace will now turn to ashes? Choose now." Son of Mine told the Doctor. The Doctor took a minute to observe the room for him and Ace to escape.

"Okay then, I choose... to run!" the Doctor said. "RUN ACE!" he shouted to her. Ace torn the arms of the scarecrows and got a can of canister from her backpack and the canister released a large smoke enough to make the Family of Blood unable to see them. As the smoke cleared up, the Family found the Doctor and Ace gone.

"They think they could escape from us, the Family of Blood." Son of Mine said, "But no matter they won't be able escape grasp in a matter of hours. Soon we'll be able to get the regenerations of the Time Lord. Well what are we waiting for family of mine, GET HIM!" he shouted. The scarecrows obeyed and march outside the cave with the Family of Blood watching and laughing maniacally.

* * *

The Doctor and Ace are hiding in the Family of Blood's fake home from the Family and their army of scarecrows who are hunting them. "Why can't we hide in the TARDIS?" Ace asked.

"Because it will be the first place the Family of Blood will look for us. Also, we might be able to use one of their weapons against them."

"They have their ship hidden in this house. I can show you." she said. Ace lead the Doctor to the lavatory and turn on the faucet of the sink and the ship is still in tact with it's eerie green glow around the ship. "Ugh! Even though this is my second time in here, it still gives me the creeps."

"That's what the Family of Blood really are Ace. They're the most creepiest family in the whole universe that they only have one emotion."

"So what we going to do now, Professor?"

"I'll tell what we're going to do, we need to find a way to give them immortality?"

"You're giving them you're 'Time Lord power' or what?"

"I'm letting them Ace. A Time Lord's regeneration is the most dangerous thing to happen to any living beings. Using one regeneration can sometimes lead to catastrophic events. And you need a TARDIS to make the regeneration safe."

"Then what are we suppose to do then?"

"I need to make something that will make them think they have immortality just so they won't continue hunting me. Now give me at least a minute til I find something." the Doctor said before going through the pockets of his jacket.

"Uhh, Professor?"

"Not now, Ace I'm busy."

"You better take a good look at the door." Ace told him. The Doctor looked up and saw Father of Mine and two scarecrows next to him.

"Ah I was expecting you to come here." the Doctor gloat at Father of Mine but didn't respond to him.

"Son of Mine. Wife of Mine." he said to them telepathically.

"Father of Mine. Did you find the Time Lord?" Son of Mine asked telepathically with him and Mother of Mine in the cave.

"Yes I have. And the Doctor has something that might help us achieve immortality."

"Excellent. Bring him and his little companion." he told his father. When Father of Mine took the Doctor and Ace back to the caves, they found Son of Mine building another set of his scarecrow army. "Have you ever read the story 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', Doctor?" he asked the Doctor, "The story is, how you say it, 'wonderful'. My favorite character is the Scarecrow. He would still be alive even if the winged monkeys took him off limb from limb. That's why I like the Scarecrow, he is as if he's really immortal. That's why my army is made up of scarecrows. Even if the Scarecrow is brainless, I made that an improvement for mine."

Just then, Daughter of Mine skipped to the cave with a kite in her hands. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy flying my new kite."

"That's quite alright Sister of Mine, we are about to achieve our chances of getting the Time Lord's immortality. Now Father of Mine has told me that might help us achieve immortality. Give it us!" Son of Mine shouted at the Doctor.

"No. You still don't understand what I'm trying to say to you."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted again. The Doctor gave in and gives Son of Mine a small orb out of his pocket. "Finally, we would have the life expectancy and the regeneration of the Time Lord."

"Son of Mine, I beg of you, don't use the gadget."

"Oh now you're quivering Doctor? Well enjoy your life now Doctor."

"Whatever you do, don't put the device over that machine over there." Son of Mine looked at the machine where the Doctor was talking about and looked confused about it.

"Why are you trying help us then?"

"I'm trying to warn you for the last time. Using the machine would drain all of life and regeneration energy, but it will blow up the room."

"I don't know what you're doing Doctor but if you say what you say is true, then I don't care. Even if the machine will explode, then my family will survive." Son of Mine activated the machine put the Doctor's gadget into it. What the Family of Blood and Ace were expecting is the Doctor dying, they saw green mist surrounding the Family of Blood. "What is happening to us?!"

"You've just activated the machine that will force your gaseous forms out of the bodies and back into your orbs." the Doctor said, "Did you really think I would let you get my near-immortality for diabolical plots. Like I've said before, I've known about you for about five hundred years. I always come prepared when I managed to see you."

The machine got the Family of Blood out of their host bodies and suck them back to their orbs. "This isn't over Doctor. We would use your friend and let us get our immortality." Son of Mine said through the orbs.

"I believe it is. My gadget has prevented you to take control of any body unless the gadget is taken out of the machine. Also the gadget has allow you to live about four hundred years so you can enjoy your immortality for a while. But I have one last word for all of you. If I ever see you again, I'll show you what _real immortality_ is about."

The Doctor and Ace left the cave and made their way back to the TARDIS. "Professor, aren't you worried that they might be getting to you again?" Ace asked before the Doctor could enter the TARDIS.

"No I don't Ace. The machine will still be on forever. Besides, who will ever go to Chanterelle anyway."

* * *

**200 Years Later.**

Four Time Agents arrived at Chanterelle investigating unusual activities around the planet. "Alright team, HQ told us that they found strange energies in this planet. So keep your eyes clear." The Time Agents spend fifteen minutes looking around the planet until one of their scanners found high energies in a cave.

"Captain I found something." a young female Time Agent said. The Time Agents entered the cave and found working machines with four skulls inside.

"Boy how long did they left power running two hundred years?" An older female Time Agent said.

The Time Agents spend a minute looking around the cave and the captain took out an orb shape device out of a machine. When the gadgets was pulled out, four green gas came out of the orbs and surrounded the Time Agents. As the gas cleared out, the Family of Blood stretched as they have woken up from their 200 year slumber. The captain, who is now Son of Mine, smiled as he had a vortex manipulator in his arm.

"Family of Mine, let's celebrate. For now we have a vortex manipulator which help us locate the Doctor easily." Son of Mine said as he and the rest of family laughed maniacally.


End file.
